


my little pup

by jedormis (cettevieestbien)



Series: My Long Lost Dream [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Natasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Old Together, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Pregnancy, Rated mature due to illusions to sex, Slight underage, Teen Pregnancy, There is no sex in this fic, Time Skips, omega!Sam, that's a joke Bucky will never grow up, that's it that's the fic, they get older and more mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR, 5 times Bucky talked to his pup(s) before they were born, and 1 time Joey talked to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my little pup

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what are titles??
> 
> Second a/b/o fic ever, plus it came out quicker than I had hoped! I actually wrote the last one on the 16th, but posted so late it said it posted on the 17th, which is not the deal with this one. I wrote most on the 17th, and more on the 18th, but it's technically the 19th right now, which means I didn't finish on time.
> 
> Honestly...idk what the hell I'm talking about. This whole fic is mpreg, with "fpreg" in the last one. If that triggers you, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!!! It's totally fine if you're not into that, which is why I'm warning you away right now.

**one - 1994**

 

“Will you just lay down?” Bucky snaps.

 

Steve grumbles but gently lays his body down onto Bucky’s bed. His hand immediately rests on his growing bump.

 

Bucky pulls off Steve’s shoes, then does the same with his own. When he sees the look Bucky gives him, he defends, “no shoes on the beds,” in an impersonation of his Mom.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Please, your mom’s voice is not that nasally. It’s more like this: no shoes on the beds.” He makes his voice raise on  _ beds _ .

 

Bucky doesn’t respond, he just pushes Steve’s legs apart and lays between them.

 

Steve blushes immediately, and sits up, trying to push him away.

 

He sits up on his knees, putting space between them. “Stevie, I wanna talk to my kid. If you’d rather me be in a different position, that’s fine, but I’m talking to him.” He makes his  _ putting-my-foot-down _ face that he copied off his dad.

 

Steve scowls at him. “Do you have to be between my legs when you talk to  _ her _ ?”

 

“Look, it’s either between your legs, or on them, pal. Unless you got a better idea….”

 

“I just don’t want your dad to come in here and find us...like that.”

 

“Stevie,” Bucky sighs. He settles down again, and rubs a hand over the bump. Steve told him that the baby was moving, but only he could feel it. “I promise you, cross my heart and hope to die, that I will not touch your dick unless you want me to. And right now, I don’t want to, and you don’t want me to, so there will be no touching of any weiners, alright? I’m literally just trying to talk to your stomach.”

 

Steve eyes him for a long moment, before laying down again. “I have a community art class in 45 minutes, so be snappy.”

 

He gives a sloppy salute, and then lays his ear on Steve’s stomach. The old myth about alphas being able to hear their pups in the womb has been debunked enough times that it can’t be true, but Bucky likes to think he’s the exception. Then again, Steve’s stomach rumbling is probably because he’s hungry.

 

He doesn’t comment on it, knowing Steve’ll push him off and never let him in a five foot radius ever again if he does. 

 

He just pushes up Steve’s shirt, so that he can admire the new curves his pup is giving Steve. He presses his lips to the right of Steve’s belly button, just like he did when the omega went into heat. 

 

“Hi little guy,” he whispers.

 

Steve whispers back, “little girl,” not caring if he butts in.

 

Bucky gives him a sharp glare. “Hush, I’m trying to talk to  _ my son _ . You get to talk to him all day, I have to wait.”

 

“She’s a girl,” he insists. “Omega’s intuition.”

 

“Oh yeah? Alpha’s intuition says little boy.”

 

“We’ll just have to see who’s right, then.”

 

“Yeah, we will. Now, can I get back to what I was doing?”

 

Steve waves a hand at him, and pulls a book off Bucky’s shelf.

 

“Now, as I was saying, hi. I’m your daddy. My name’s Bucky. Your mom’s name - “ His whispering gets cut off again.

 

“I’d rather go by Papa, Buck.”

 

“Okayyyyyy, your Papa’s name is Steve. And we’re gonna take care of you, pup. We’re gonna give you everything you need, and some little siblings, too.”

 

Steve gasps. Of course, he’s pregnant, so the thought of having children with Bucky has crossed his mind, but giving the pup they had now more? Steve’s barely 16 years old!

 

Bucky ignores him for the moment, sure Steve will bring that up later. “The doctors say you’re taking your sweet time growing up into the right sizes. You gotta work on that, kiddo. You really freaked us out.” He drops his voice so it’s even quieter. “You gotta be okay, little guy. I don’t know what we’ll do if you aren’t.”

 

He let’s his voice get loud enough for Steve to hear again, and tells the pup about his family. How his Grandpa Joseph died when Papa was a baby, and how Grandma Sarah will be there when he’s born. How his Grandpa George is a bigshot engineer, how his Grandma Winifred is excited to be a grandma, since according to her, her life is boring, and how his Aunt Rebecca is sick, but excited to get to meet him. He tells the pup made up stories, and talks about how they’ll be great parents to him.

 

Of course, George didn’t talk to him yet. He did talk to Steve, though, and let him know that he shouldn’t let Bucky do exactly what he’s doing right now. Steve was going to listen, but…. This is his kid, not George’s. If Bucky wants to talk to his stomach like the pup can hear him, let him.

 

And anyway, this is an intimate act. Steve’s literally letting Bucky settle down right in front of a very sensitive part of him and talk to a part of his body. He’s talking to the part of his body where Bucky’s pup - and good god, does the omega inside him love the thought that he’s giving his  _ alphamatelover _ a pup - is growing. He doesn’t think he could ever give up this feeling of rightness.  _ Bucky belongs between your legs _ , his instincts insist.

 

The omega inside him wants to keep basking in Bucky’s voice - he doesn’t seem to notice that it’s deepened into a tone that only alphas have when caring for their young - but it also wants Bucky to kiss him and knot him.

 

He whines, catching Bucky’s attention. His back arches, and the scent of slick hits the air.

 

Bucky backs up so far he falls off the bed. “We can’t, Stevie. You got that class, remember? And I really don’t want to bother Becca right now….”

 

The thought of Becca hearing them have sex makes him calm a little. Still, he soaked through his pants, and now his jeans and the sheets on Bucky’s bed are ruined.

 

Humiliatingly, his eyes start to tear up. “I’m sorry, Buck.”

 

“About the sheets?” He nods. “Steve, it’s fine. I’ll lend you some sweats and clean the sheets, and everything will be fine again.”

 

Steve shakes his head, thinking about George telling him that he wouldn’t get to keep his pup. Bucky, hesitantly, comes over and strokes his hair out of his face. He tries to placate him some more, but Steve’s silent tears turn into full-blown sobs.

 

Bucky rearranges them so that he has his omega on his lap, and their pup between them. Steve pushes his face into Bucky’s neck, taking comfort in his scent. It’s the only way he can think of to make things better.

  
  


**two - 1997**

 

“You’re pregnant. Congrats, Mr. and Mr. Barnes.”

 

“P-pregnant?” Bucky squeaks.

 

“Yeah, I’d say about ten weeks along. We can do an ultrasound if you want? You should be able to hear the heartbeat and see a baby about the size of a kumquat.”

 

Steve and Bucky share a long look. “Sure, that’s fine,” Steve says slowly. “I have a quick question, though. When will I start to show?” With Joey, he’d started showing at 14 and a half weeks.

 

“Is this your first pregnancy?” The doctor asks. Steve shakes his head. “Well, generally between 12 and 16 weeks, but since you’ve had a pup in the womb before, you might start showing this week. It depends, really. Now, can you lift up your shirt?”

 

Bucky helps him, getting a close as possible. Like he remembered from last time, the gel the doctor puts on his stomach is cold.

 

The heartbeat this time is quicker. The little baby they see is covering it’s face with a tiny hand. Bucky requests a picture of the little baby, and helps Steve clean up his stomach while the doctor gets the picture printed.

 

Bucky does all the talking, gets all the paperwork and medicine they need, while Steve silently rubs his belly.

 

After Joey was born, Steve swore off having more children. But now that he’s pregnant again, he knows he can’t give up another pup, through abortion or adoption. Bucky had been angry when Steve told him he was done having kids, but he’d gotten over it quickly and went along with Steve’s decision. 

 

Would he want to keep this baby? Would he want to give it up? Ultimately, Steve knew, he’d leave it up to the omega, and disregard his own thoughts and feelings on the matter. He makes up his mind - if Bucky wants to keep it, they’ll keep it.

 

Now, Bucky silently takes them to his mom’s house, not their new appartment.

 

She opens the door for them easily, so unlike Bucky’s parents. The thought that Bucky has lost his sister, pup and is being kept away from his parents - their own doing, no less - makes him make up his mind even more.

 

His mom goes to the kitchen to get something for everyone to drink, and Steve takes his chance. He whispers, “I want to keep it. Do you?” He tries to be as unemotional as possible as he says it.

 

Bucky gives him a look full of hope. He just nods, and wraps an arm around Steve’s back. When his mom comes out of the kitchen, Bucky is shaking like a leaf.

 

“Oh honey, what’s wrong?” She sets the cups down and rubs her hand up and down Bucky’s back. She’s known him since he was eight years old, known him through losing a sister and a baby. She’s like another mom to him

 

Between sobs, Bucky tells them, “I got my orders. I’m leaving for a base soon, and I won’t get to see my pup.”

 

His mom recoils slightly, giving Steve a don’t-lie-to-me look. He pulls the picture of the baby out of the stack of papers Bucky was given, and hands it to her. She caresses a finger over the outline of the little pup.

 

Steve’s more interested in Bucky, though. “When did you get your orders? When are you leaving?”

 

“This morning and day after tomorrow. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Stevie, I was just worried because you were feeling so ill, I didn’t even think about it….”

 

“It’s fine, Buck. You’ll be fine, and we’ll be fine. Me  _ and _ our pup. I’ll even… I’ll even let you talk to the baby, okay?”

 

“I just don’t want to miss the pregnancy, but I’m gonna be gone the majority of it. I’m already missing out on Joey’s firsts….” He wails. He pushes his face into his mate’s neck, seeking comfort only his baby mama could give him.

 

Sarah sets the picture on the coffee table and goes back to comforting her son-in-law.

 

Quietly, she asks, “do you want me to call your parents? They’ll want to know about the new pup and that you’re leaving soon.”

 

Bucky shakes his head. “I hate my parents.”

 

Steve in unphased, but Sarah looks shocked. “Well, do you want me to call Sam and Natasha?”

 

Steve nods for Bucky, and Sarah leaves to get the phone.

 

Once she’s gone, Bucky pulls away, trying to wipe off his tears. “Can I talk to her now?”

 

“Her?”

 

He nods and rubs at his eyes again. “Alpha’s intuition,” he explains. This time, Steve doesn’t go against him. He’d been right about Joey, so why wouldn’t he be this time?

 

“Sure,” he says, situating them so they’re in a position he can talk to his little pup.

 

He doesn’t say much this time, not like he did with Joey. All he says is, “I’m gonna see you, sweetheart. I’m gonna hold you and take care of you. I promise.” He gives Steve’s still flat stomach a kiss, and then he sits up. 

 

Sarah finds them in the middle of a kiss themselves when she reenters the living room.

  
  


**three - 1999**

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Hold on baby, I’ll be there in a second.”

 

“Bucky! Come here!”

 

“Hold on!”

 

Sam gives him a worried look. “I promise, you’ll be fine. You learn to multi-task.”

 

“Okay, but on this level?”

 

He nods. “Yeah, you will. You’ll get it, man. I’ll be back.”

 

He goes to Elizabeth first, giving her a peck on the top of her head. “What’s up, princess?”

 

She hands him her drawing that depicts Steve and Bucky holding her hands, and a little baby off in each corner. “Who’s that? And who’s that?” He asks, pointing to the lone stick figures.

 

She gives him the patented  _ stop-being-dumb _ Rebecca Barnes look. “That’s Joey, and that’s Papa’s new baby, duh!”

 

It takes a moment for his heart to leave his throat, but when it does, he smiles at her. She loves being praised for her art, just like her Papa.

 

“Papa isn’t having a new baby, Lizzie. But it was very nice of you to put Joey in the picture, too. Now, Papa wanted me a minutes ago, so I’m gonna go see what he needs, okay? You should put uncle Sam, Aunt Nat and their baby in this, too. I’m sure they’ll love it.”

 

She looks unbearably excited for a moment. “Okay!”

 

That dealt with, he goes upstairs. Steve is waiting for him, holding something in his hands.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks at the same time Steve asks him, “what did Elizabeth need?”

 

“Oh she wanted to show me her picture of our family. She seems to think you’re pregnant again, plus she put Joey in it. I almost cried, honestly.”

 

“You tell her it was sweet of her?”

 

Bucky steps closer, saying, “nah, I said it was very nice. Now, what did you need?”

 

He drags a hand over his head, ruffling his hair. “I took the test.”

 

Bucky perks up. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah…. Well, uh, congrats, Buck. It’s a pup.”

 

Bucky woops louder than he should, and grabs Steve so he can twirl him. “Oh man, I love you, Stevie. You’re amazing.”

 

Steve blushes past his collar. He teases, “what does your intuition say about this one?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” he says before slyly falling to his knees in front of Steve. Steve’s body has changed a lot since Joey - if Bucky got on his knees then, he’d be face-first with Steve’s belly button. Now, he’s got Steve’s one eyed snake at face level, but that’s not what he’s here to do. He lifts up his mate’s shirt, and presses kisses all over Steve’s belly, tickling him.

 

“Are you a girl or a boy?” He teasingly asks Steve’s stomach. He presses his ear to his belly button, and makes a mm-hmm noise. “A girl, you say?”

 

Steve groans and pulls him up to his feet. “Stop teasing. You think we’re having a girl?”

 

Bucky nods, pulling Steve into a kiss. “You want me to get Elizabeth?”

 

“Sam still here?”

 

“Should be.”

 

“We can tell them at the same time. I’m sure Nat will love to become godmother again.”

 

“Okay, then let’s go.” He grabs Steve’s hand and they go down the stairs together. Bucky sneaks up behind Elizabeth and tickles her, laughing when she shrieks, “uncle!”

 

“C’mon baby, Papa’s got something to tell you and Uncle Sam.” He takes her in there himself, settling next to Sam on the couch. The heavily pregnant omega gives him a glance that’s ignored.

 

Steve grabs Elizabeth out of Bucky’s lap, and says loud enough for Sam to hear, “you were right, Lizzie. You’re gonna be a big sister soon.”

 

She screeches about how happy she is, hugging Steve’s head and dragging her nose over Steve’s scent glands to see if she can sniff out a difference.

 

Sam, on the other hand, smirks at Bucky, all  _ you sly dog you _ . “Congrats, man. I know you two were trying.” The hug he gives is awkward, since he has a belly full of pup and Bucky doesn’t, but it’s still sweet.

  
  


**four - 2001**

 

“It’s a boy, Bucky. A boy! We’re replacing Joey!”

 

“Shh, shh. We’re not, I promise you. If we were, we’d name him Joseph, too, which we aren’t doing.” He leans down so he can talk to the pup, while keeping eye contact with Steve. “No, we’re not replacing your big brother, are we? You’re your own person, just like him, right?” The pup kicks at where Bucky’s rested his hand.

 

“You agree with me, huh?” He kicks again. Bucky keeps his hand where the pup is kicking, still just as awed as he was with Joey, Elizabeth and Sarah, as he stands. With his free hand, he wipes away some of Steve’s tears. “See, our pup agrees with me. Just because we’re having another boy doesn’t mean that we’re replacing our oldest.”

 

Steve just shrugs and looks away, not believing what Bucky was saying. “I just feel like we’re betraying him,” he explains.

 

“Steve, we let my dad force us into putting him up for adoption. If we ever betray him, we already have. Having another child, who happens to be a boy, seven years later, isn’t betraying him.”

 

“Okay….”

 

“Quit pouting, Stevie. We gotta pick out names now. I like the name Robert, you?”

 

“How about James?”

  
  


**five - 2010**

 

“You kids be good for Papa now,” Bucky says.

 

Sarah and Robby nod and snuggle in deeper into Steve’s side. Sarah asks, “will you do the Pup Voice one more time Dad?”

 

Bucky steps farther into the room, not wanting to be late for work. He’d already done the Pup Voice several times, but it made his kids happy, so he did it again.

 

The Pup Voice is defined as “the deepening of the voice of an alpha speaking to their pup while the pup is in the womb”. Often times, Bucky doesn’t know he’s doing it until Steve tells him he is. However, it also affects any undesignated children of the alpha’s, and makes all children involved squirm and feel happy, because it mostly happens when the alpha is extremely pleased.

 

Of course his kids like it - Steve says even the twins shift when he coos at them in the Pup Voice.

 

Purposefully deepening his voice is a trick he’s long since learned. He lowers himself so he faces his mate and youngest children - if Elizabeth was there, she would also be affected - and says with the Pup Voice, “I have to go to work now, but I’m going to come home as quick as I can to see all of you.” He rests his hands on Steve’s stomach, on either side, where he knows his pups are. “I love you all.”

 

The twins both press against his hands, one with a foot and the other with a hand. Sarah and Robby jump on him, scenting him on both sides. Even Steve scents him thoroughly. When he goes to work, he’s definitely gonna be made fun of for smelling like so many people, but he doesn’t care. He scents back, playfully and gently wrestling with his kids. 

 

He’s late for work, but he doesn’t mind.

  
  


**six - 2016**

 

Joe talks to his kid all the time. He doesn’t know it, but it’s because of his Dad. His biological parents have told him a lot about the pregnancies of himself and his siblings, but nothing has come up about whether or not they spoke to any of their pups.

 

Sarah says she and Elizabeth both talked to Robert, and that  _ everyone _ \- duh - talked to the twins. Elizabeth tells him she spoke to Sarah, but neither of them tells him if their parents did. 

 

It wouldn’t make sense if they didn’t. He does, and often. He doesn’t see Ellie all that much during the day, but he always makes time, and she approves.

 

Of course she approves - he couldn’t find it in himself to say anything beyond sappy shit like, “I love you, pup,” and “you make me and your mom so happy”.

 

She also seems to think that him worrying so much about why he’s an attentive alpha is a waste of his time. Ellie doesn’t understand the burning need he’s had his whole life to understand where he comes from, what behaviors are hereditary and things like that. Deep down, he knows it’s stupid to be so fixated on something so small, but he wants to know. He feels like he has to know.

 

So, one morning where he doesn’t have work, he kisses Ellie and his pup goodbye, giving each an “I love you very much”, he takes a train to Brooklyn. He’s got a two hour ride ahead of him, so he takes a moment to inform his parents that he’s on his way, and then takes a quick nap.

 

When he wakes up, there’s a half hour left of the ride. Bucky has texted back that they’re excited to see him, and will be feeding him. He can’t help but smile. Seeing his dads always makes him giddy, and since today is a Saturday, his youngest three siblings will be there, too.

 

And he’s honestly excited to see them - he sees himself in them, can smell that they’re his family - but when Robert opens the door, he realizes he wants to talk to his dads alone.

 

He eats with the family, though, making sure to compliment the twins on their trinkets. When Robert goes to play video games or something, he gives Steve a pleading look, and gestures upstairs. Steve gives him a concerned look, and Joe distantly wonders what his face just did.

 

“Actually, Robby, will you stay down here for a little while? Dad and I are going to go upstairs and talk to your brother.”

 

Robert shrugs and goes to the TV like he’s going to put on a movie. The twins see him moving that way and follow like puppy dogs.

 

Joe hurries up the stairs ahead of his dads, taking them two at a time. He’s gotten a tour already, and heads straight for the master bedroom. It smells lightly of heat/rut, and he remembers Elizabeth saying something about how he might’ve had to watch the twins for a little while.

 

Bucky comes in quickly after, and scrunches his nose like he smells it too. “Steve should be up here in a minute, he’s making sure they put on Tangled and not, like, a slasher film.”

 

Joe gives him a small grin, one that is reflected back at him. “Is that a concern?”

 

“You have no idea how many times we found Elizabeth, Sarah and Robby watching things they shouldn’t have been. Too curious for their own good, really.” He steps over to the bed, and they both sit. “Now, what did you need to talk to us about? I saw the look you gave Steve.”

 

“I just….” Suddenly he realizes how stupid it is. “Uh, it’s nothing. I mean - “

 

Bucky counters, “I know you didn’t come up here, much less all the way to our house, because of nothing.”

 

Steve enters as soon as he blurts, “did you talk to me when I was in the womb?”

 

They both stare at him in a little bit of shock. He blushes and stands, but Bucky pulls him back down swiftly. 

 

“That’s what had you so worried?” Steve’s voice is calm, soothing. If omegas had a pup voice, this is what it would sound like.

 

Joe shrugs, embarrassed out of his wits. Ellie was right - he should’ve just texted them, not come all the way to their house to ask a stupid question.

 

Bucky puts his hand on Joe’s back, and rubs up and down. It’s makes him melt - even though he’s a grown man, a grown alpha about to become a father, his alpha-dad comforting him affects him like it would have when he was a child.

 

“Yes, of course we talked to you, Joey. We have always loved you, and heh, we actually got into an argument or two about when I could and could not monopolise Steve’s time to talk to you.”

 

“He would do it at the least convenient times,” Steve says with a laugh. Joe knows, deep down, they’re trying to calm him down. He witnessed Sarah having an anxiety attack one of the last times he’d come by, and they did the same thing they’re doing now. Double team, and drop silly stories on their head, and somehow, it works.

 

Sarah had calmed, and now Joe does as well - with his parents explaining that Bucky felt jealous of Steve the entire pregnancy because  _ you got to complain at him all the time it isn’t fair _ and Bucky's hand still rubbing his back, his irrational fears leave him.

 

He laughs when Bucky tells him he’d come home from school and talk about his teachers, his homework, and his sports teams. Hearing about what he was like as a fetus was always something he’d thought he’d never get, so of course, he takes in each and every story and commits them to memory.

 

He goes home feeling warm and happy, covered in the scents of his dads. He finds Ellie in bed, since she’s been ordered to bedrest. She still gets up,  _ I have to annoy you sometimes, _ she says, but she spends most of her time in front of their TV.

 

That’s not what Joe’s usual day is like. And well, he’s always been too much like Bucky (his adoptive parents, after meeting his biological parents, said so), so he levels his head at her stomach, and  _ talks _ .


End file.
